PAS MOI
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction de FIREDRAGONLUVER. Sadfic. OS HarryDraco. Voldemort doit être terrassé. Oui, mais à quel prix?


Salut tout le monde,

Je mets enfin en ligne ce OS que j'ai dans mon pc depuis des années au sens vraiment littéral du terme. J'avais choisi de le traduire pour le fanzine avec lequel je collabore mais il n'a jamais trouvé sa place dans les différentes thématiques du journal. C'est comme ça…

C'est un OS triste que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il est rare de lire une histoire aussi courte de cette qualité. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture.

**Auteure**: Firedragonluver (avec son aimable autorisation)

**Titre original** : Not me… Not me…

**Où trouver cette fic** : les liens avec l'auteure et la fic d'origine sont dans mon profil

**Genre **: OS Sadfic

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : M

**Warning **: Cette histoire est un **slash/yaoï**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle implique une relation **homosexuelle** entre deux hommes. Si cette idée vous rebute, passez votre chemin, il est encore temps.

**Warning (bis) **: Cette fic se situe pendant la guerre, elle parle de morts et de torture, le ton n'est vraiment pas tendre et la fin non plus.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'intrigue est à Firedragon-luver.

**Pas moi…**

Harry se réveilla en trouvant Draco étendu, la joue sur sa poitrine, dessinant des arabesques avec ses doigts sur son torse. Il sourit d'un air endormi et se rappela son obsession pour Draco pendant la sixième année et sa surprise quand le blond était venu vivre à Grimmauld Place. Il pensa à Snape et sourit d'un air narquois. Ce n'était manifestement pas ce qu'il avait projeté quand il avait amené Draco là pour le protéger. Peu importe combien il le méprisait encore, il le remercia mentalement pour la centième fois. Sans lui, ils ne seraient pas où ils en étaient maintenant… amoureux. Très amoureux. Pas qu'il l'ait dit à Snape. Leur relation était entièrement secrète. Son rictus s'agrandit en imaginant la mine de Snape s'il le découvrait.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à caresser l'épaule de Draco, puis son bras. Draco soupira doucement contre sa poitrine et son souffle fit trembler Harry. Sa paume descendit de l'avant-bras de Draco à sa main qui reposait sur son torse et remonta encore une fois. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de son avant-bras et effleurèrent quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, il le fit à nouveau. Là, la peau avait une texture complètement différente. Il essaya de tirer le bras de Draco vers lui mais Draco se raidit et recula.

Harry se redressa d'un bond, droit comme un piquet, il attrapa l'arrière du bras et il le tourna. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux illumina la Marque des Ténèbres crûment gravée sur la peau pâle. Draco baissa les yeux sur les draps du lit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que Harry le dévisageait.

- Pourquoi tu l'as masquée ? murmura-t-il. En sixième année, je pensais que tu étais marqué mais quand tu es venu à Grimmauld… Un charme de dissimulation ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as cachée ?

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco mais il ne put rencontrer son regard. Retirant son bras, il se glissa hors du lit.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en commençant à s'habiller.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? ça fait deux ans que tu me la dissimules et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est : désolé !

Sa voix s'amplifiait maintenant comme son humeur.

- J'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai laissé entrer dans mon monde… Je t'ai laissé pénétrer les secrets de l'Ordre.

Une soudaine pensée le frappa, rafraîchissant sa colère instantanément.

- Tu es un Mangemort, Dray ? murmura-t-il.

- Tous ceux nés de parents Mangemorts seront des Mangemorts, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. La Marquage est juste une formalité pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour montrer que nous lui appartenons… Je l'ai eue en sixième année…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, persista Harry. Ces fois où tu disparaissais de la maison… Nous présumions que tu étais aux alentours. Tu es retourné vers lui ??

Draco soupira et s'assit sur le lit, dos tourné à Harry.

- Snape a jeté un sort d'Oubliettes aux Mangemorts qui étaient présents quand Dumbledore est mort et il a fait croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que c'était moi qui l'avait fait.

- Tu es retourné vers lui.

- Je l'ai fait pour Snape, pour mon père, pour ma mère… et pour une autre raison que je ne peux pas te dire.

- Snape est un meurtrier ! Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose pour Snape ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Et toi, tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Dis-le-moi ! Donne-moi une raison de te faire confiance, donne-moi une raison de rester. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

- Je ne peux pas, Harry… Il est préférable de taire certaines choses, préférable de ne pas le connaître. Je l'ai fait parce que je le devais.

- Arrête ces conneries ! Dis-le-moi, Draco, dis-le-moi MAINTENANT !

La voix de Harry claqua dans un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

- Je fais partie du Cercle des Intimes maintenant, Harry. Je sais où se cache le Mage Noir.

- Alors, dis-le-moi, Draco… Fais ce qui est juste en me le révélant. Aide-moi, aide-moi à gagner la guerre. Finissons-en maintenant que nous puissions vivre en paix. Nous pourrions être ensemble ! Aidons-nous mutuellement, ainsi nous n'aurons plus à nous glisser furtivement dans la nuit !

- Je ne peux pas, Harry… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un Gardien du Secret. Seul le Gardien du Secret peut dire où il est.

- Alors tu es leur espion ! hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de Draco en sautant du lit.

Son visage était tordu de colère et des larmes commençaient à couler sur sa figure.

- Harry, crois-moi, je ne suis pas leur espion. Tu peux utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi et voir si je t'ai trahi. J'aimerais t'aider, Harry… mais je ne peux pas. J'ai été sincère avec toi et je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Avant que je ne me rende auprès de lui, à chaque fois, je mettais tout ce qui concernait toi ou l'Ordre dans une Pensine. Tu es en sécurité avec moi comme je le suis avec toi. Je t'en prie !

- Pars, Draco.

Sa voix était à nouveau calme.

- Harry, je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Tout ceci, être avec toi, c'est la seule chose que je voulais qui arrive dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

La voix de Draco était suppliante maintenant, essayant d'attraper les yeux de Harry mais il ne voulait plus regarder vers lui.

- C'est aussi la seule chose que j'ai réellement voulue… mais je ne peux risquer la sécurité de l'Ordre et les vies de tous ceux que je connais. Je détruirai Voldemort, peu importe ce que cela me coûtera…

- Harry…

- Nous ne pouvons pas le faire ensemble. Nous sommes la destruction de l'autre. Pars maintenant, Draco. Va-t-en. Je te rends ta liberté aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas promettre que je ferai la même chose lorsque nous nous rencontrerons au champ de bataille.

- Harry… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Je t'en prie !

- Cette guerre ne durerait pas depuis deux ans s'il n'y avait pas d'espion au sein de l'Ordre ! Alors, c'est soit toi ou soit Snape.

- Snape n'a rien fait de mal !

- Alors c'est toi qui as fait quelque chose de mal. Pars maintenant, Draco.

- Je t'attendrai toujours. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime vraiment. S'il te plait, comprends que je n'ai jamais voulu cette marque… Ce n'est pas mon choix… rien de tout ça n'a été mon choix !!

Des larmes de frustration et de désespoir coulaient de ses yeux.

- Au revoir, Draco.

Harry le dévisagea un bref instant, les yeux remplis de douleur, avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

**--**

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Harry ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle attachait une lettre pour Ron à la patte d'une chouette et l'observait disparaître dans le ciel.

- Je suis en train de faire quelques changements dans les périmètres de sécurité.

- Depuis quand tu as appris à changer les sécurités ? s'enquit-elle, essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Depuis que j'ai eu besoin de les changer, répliqua Harry d'une voix autoritaire, lui bloquant la vue.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit leur conversation.

- Harry, Hermione. Je peux vous parler un moment ?

- Professeur Lupin ?

- Remus !

Lupin entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. La guerre l'avait profondément marqué, comme tous les autres ; son visage était décharné et il y avait plus de gris qu'avant dans ses cheveux brun clair.

- Harry, s'il te plait, donne-moi ta baguette. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Harry le regarda, confus mais la lui tendit. Lupin la mit dans sa poche.

- Eh ! Je pensais que vous vouliez juste –

Il fut coupé par deux pops sonores tandis que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape apparaissaient au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, espèce de MEURTRIER ! beugla Harry.

- Harry, calme-toi, je t'en prie, fit Remus en posant une main amicale sur son épaule mais Harry se libéra d'une secousse.

- Pourquoi il est là, Remus ? C'est pour ça que vous vouliez _vérifier_ ma baguette ?

- Oui, Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais _vérifier _ta baguette. Quoique la garder _sous contrôle_ pourrait être une bien meilleure tournure de phrase.

- Prenons place, je vous prie, dit McGonagall en sortant un petit bol aux gravures complexes et un flacon d'une substance argentée de sa robe.

Snape regardait vers elle, ignorant complètement Harry.

- Nous ne devrions pas lui faire confiance, c'est toujours un Mangemort !

- Oui, Harry, c'est toujours un Mangemort et un membre de l'Ordre. Mais je vous assure qu'il est plus de notre côté que du leur.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine, Professeur ? Vous défendez la même personne qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore !

- Si nous pouvions avancer… Potter, cessez de m'accuser d'une telle absurdité ! siffla Snape.

McGonagall les ignora tous les deux.

- Ceci était écrit dans son testament ; ce flacon est une partie des choses qu'il m'a laissées et j'ai pour instruction qu'avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre, nous devons tous voir les derniers souvenirs d'Albus, dit McGonagall.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand elle lui lança un regard sévère. Elle versa la brume d'argent dans le bol et tous s'approchèrent.

--

- **_Je ne peux pas faire ça !_**

- **_Vous le devez, Severus… Nous pourrions sauver plus de vies en faisant ça._**

- **_Je sais que j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable à Narcissa mais il devrait y avoir un autre moyen…_**

- **_Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Severus. Je suis vieux, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour aider le Monde Magique, je suis fatigué, j'aimerai me reposer bientôt._**

- **_Mais pas comme ça._**

- **_J'aimerais reposer en paix avec votre baguette plutôt qu'avec celle de n'importe qui d'autre._**

- **_Non !_**

- **_Si ! Severus, mon heure est arrivée. Je le sais. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter alors je l'accepte. Vous devez faire ce que vous avez à faire._**

- **_Il y a un autre moyen…_**

- **_Promettez-le-moi, Severus._**

- **_Pas une nouvelle fois…_**

- **_Severus_****_ ?_**

- **_Pourquoi moi ?_**

- **_Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous confierais ma vie. J'ai fait ma part, maintenant, il est temps de faire la vôtre. Vous êtes venu à moi pour obtenir une rédemption et vous avez dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour gagner ma confiance, que vous me montreriez que vous détestiez le côté sombre. Maintenant, je vous rappelle à cette promesse._**

- **_Albus_****_…_**

- **_Moi, Albus Dumbledore, ai confiance en vous et en votre jugement. Si cela doit arriver, je mourrai de votre baguette. Je veux que tout le monde sache que c'était ma volonté que les choses soient ainsi. Croyez en lui comme vous croiriez en moi, il vous aidera de la même façon qu'il m'a aidé._**

- **_Albus_****_._**

--

- Je ne peux pas croire ça ! C'est une farce !

- Potter, pour l'amour de Dieu, tenez votre langue pour une fois, rétorqua Minerva avec brusquerie.

Snape se détourna et se mit à fixer le feu.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais m'excuser, Severus, d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous contacter. J'ai manqué à mes engagements envers Albus en regardant dans la Pensine en premier et avec tous les problèmes à Poudlard… plus le fait que je ne savais pas où vous joindre.

- Je comprends, Minerva, répondit Snape tranquillement. Mais comment avez-vous su ?

- Un hibou anonyme a lâché un message intraçable sur mon bureau.

**--**

- Il y a eu tellement de morts, Harry…

Ron était en train de trier paresseusement sa nourriture.

- Si seulement nous pouvions savoir où se cache Voldemort…

Hermione, qui regardait Harry, glissa subrepticement une autre note dans sa manche.

- Que dit Snape ?

- Il ne peut pas aider… il ne peut plus retourner auprès des Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Quelqu'un a tuyauté Vous-savez-qui en lui disant qu'il rencontrait l'Ordre.

- C'était un piège alors… Qui pourrait bien envoyer un hibou intraçable à McGonagall en indiquant où se trouve Snape ? Les Mangemorts doivent l'avoir planifié.

Harry réfléchit, fixant sa propre assiette sans la voir.

- Mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

- Ils sont deux fois plus méfiants les uns des autres que nous le sommes entre nous, ricana Ron. Nombre d'entre eux aimeraient voir tomber Snape ainsi ils pourraient prendre sa place…

- Mais qui pouvait savoir où était Snape ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un proche de lui, dit Harry.

Il se leva et partit sans avoir touché son repas.

**--**

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil, fixant les flammes d'un air maussade quand il entendit des cris et un bruit de course. Hermione entra brusquement dans la pièce, ses cheveux touffus volant autour d'elle, le visage blanc comme un linge.

- Harry ! Les M-M-Mangemorts l'ont eue ! M-M-Minerva est morte…

Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

- Quoi !

- Elle est morte, Harry !

Hermione s'effondra sur le fauteuil qu'il venait juste de libérer et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Après un moment, elle arriva à se calmer et leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Harry, nous devons savoir où est Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas combattre un ennemi que nous ne pouvons pas voir ni faire quoi que se soit sans connaître leurs projets, dit-elle tranquillement.

- Mais comment sommes-nous supposés faire ça ?

- Nous devons capturer un Mangemort. Un membre du Cercle des Intimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Severus m'a dit…

Harry ricana.

- Bien, il nous a dit que seul un membre du Cercle des Intimes connaîtrait leurs plans et l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort.

- Mais qui ?

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Harry.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, 'Mione ?

- Je sais que tu connais au moins un Mangemort. Les autres peuvent ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais je ne suis pas idiote. Votre relation n'était pas… aussi discrète… que tu le pensais.

- De quelle relation tu parles ?

- Oh, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas une imbécile, Harry.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione, répondit-il, obstiné, en évitant ses yeux.

- Vraiment.

Elle soupira et quitta la pièce.

--

- Harry !

Il sursauta au son creux de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, 'Mione ?

- Regarde… murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un copie de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

- « **Le nombre de victimes s'accroît tandis que les attaques de Mangemorts s'intensifient** », lut-il.

- Non, Harry. Ceci.

D'un doigt tremblant, elle pointa le milieu d'une liste de noms dans le coin de la page et les entrailles de Harry s'engourdirent quand il vit ce qui était écrit.

« Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley »

- Tu dois le faire, Harry, dit Hermione en refoulant ses larmes.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

Harry secoua la tête, fixant toujours avec incrédulité la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Fais-le pour eux, je t'en prie.

Cette fois elle enlaça Harry en réconfort, pleurant silencieusement.

- Je ne peux pas lui faire face.

- Tu ne devras pas y aller toi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dis-nous juste où et quand. Je t'assure qu'il sera pardonné. Nous pouvons l'utiliser comme témoin. S'il te plait, dis-lui de nous aider. Pour Ron.

- Hermione.

- Tu peux le faire, Harry. Tu peux.

**--**

_Dray,_

_ Rencontre-moi. La Tête-de-Sanglier, demain, 18 heures._

_Harry._

Draco était assis dans l'auberge, regardant le ciel s'obscurcir, froissant le message dans son poing serré. Il sentait son estomac faire des bonds arrière, joie et crainte, amour, tristesse et anticipation couraient à travers lui tout en même temps…

Ça faisait sept mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Harry et il était à moitié épouvanté par cette rencontre, il n'y avait qu'une chance infime pour que Harry croie qu'il avait essayé d'aider ses amis décédés. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu mais ce n'était pas assez et, dans le creux de son estomac, il craignait que Harry ne lui pardonne jamais.

18 heures. 19 heures. 20 heures. A neuf heures et quart, il avait presque laissé tomber et était sur le point de partir quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement. Il fit volte-face et son sourire s'effaça de sa figure quand il vit six membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ricanant vers lui, leurs baguettes levées.

- _Stupefix_ ! rugit Maugrey Fol'Œil.

Draco sentit les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco était assis dans une minuscule chambre dans le grenier de Grimmauld Place, privé de baguette et magiquement lié pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs quand il entendit des pas monter l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrir. Severus Snape se tenait debout, regardant vers lui, impassible.

- Draco.

- Severus.

- Puis-je te demander comment tu t'es arrangé pour te fourrer dans un tel pétrin ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry me disant qu'il voulait me rencontrer. Ils sont venus à sa place.

- Je t'ai dit de prendre d'extrêmes précautions, Draco. Je t'ai dit de ne rien croire à moins que tu puisses prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'est la vérité, et même après ça, tu dois faire attention.

- Je pensais qu'il m'avait pardonné.

Ses yeux étaient douloureux.

- Draco, il ne sait rien alors il n'a aucune raison de te pardonner.

Severus le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de poursuivre :

- Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

- Une raclée quelconque et plusieurs sorts pour me délier la langue. Maugrey connaît un nombre incroyable de sortilèges pour quelqu'un opposé à la magie noire, dit-il en riant amèrement.

- Essaie de tenir ta langue. Ne divulgue rien.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Severus. Mais je n'en peux plus…

- Alors vous deux, vous travaillez ensemble, dit une voix.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent brusquement pour voir Harry se tenant là, une expression de fureur et de douleur sur la figure.

- Potter, je vous ai dit de ne jamais accuser quiconque à moins d'en être certain, ricana Snape.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça de vous deux.

- Quoique vous ayez entendu, ce n'était pas ce que ça semblait être. Si vous aviez entendu la conversation en entier au lieu d'espionner à la porte, vous le sauriez.

- Harry, je t'en prie, crois-nous, supplia Draco en tentant de croiser le regard de Harry, mais le brun détourna les yeux.

- Comment je pourrais si ce que j'entends et ce que je sais est différent de ce que vous voulez me faire croire.

- Est-ce que je ne représente rien pour toi, Harry, pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ?

- Est-ce que j'ai représenté quelque chose pour toi, Draco, pour que tu me fasses confiance ? rétorqua Harry en pointant la manche de Draco où la Marque était cachée.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Merde alors ! Tu ne m'as rien dit qui me fasse comprendre ! Alors, j'ai écouté les autres ! Dis-moi, fais-moi comprendre !

- Non, Draco. Je m'occuperai de ça, le coupa Severus en se levant et tirant Harry hors de la pièce. Si l'Ordre ou le Ministère fait du tort à Draco, vous le paierez de votre vie, siffla Severus.

- Lâchez-moi, se fâcha Harry.

Il poussa impétueusement Harry dans la pièce suivante et ferma la porte. Jetant un sortilège de sécurité et un sort de silence, il s'assit sur une chaise pour se retrouver au même niveau et fixa Harry.

- Je veux que vous utilisiez la Légilimencie sur moi.

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez entendu, Potter. Faites-le.

- Pourquoi ?

- MAINTENANT ! rugit Snape.

- _Legilimens_ !

--

- **_Severus_****_, je vais envoyer un mot à McGonagall pour lui dire où tu es, maintenant._**

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider et les protéger. Il est temps pour toi d'y retourner._**

- **_Et toi ?_**

- **_Je dois rester._**

- **_Qui prend…_**

- **_Je peux prendre soin de moi._**

- **_Tu en es sûr ?_**

- **_Oui. Dépêche-toi. Je veux parler, je veux aider._**

- **_Tu sembles inquiet._**

- **_C'est Harry._**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?_**

- **_Il a vu la Marque. Il a posé tellement de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre._**

- **_Allons Draco. Ne lui dis rien. Nous devons découvrir le moyen de leur dire sans que Voldemort ne le sache. Depuis quand le vieux fou est devenu si méfiant ? ça devient ridicule._**

- **_Il est devenu suspicieux parce qu'il y a un espion dans les rangs. C'est pourquoi quand il a transformé la Marque des Ténèbres qui lui indique maintenant si tu partages ses secrets, il ne l'a pas dit à la plupart des Mangemorts. Il essaie de les prendre en défaut. Dépêche-toi, Severus, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps._**

- **_Je ferai de mon mieux._**

- **_Je dois y aller. Ils deviendront bientôt méfiants._**

- **_Sois prudent, Draco. Sois prudent._**

--

Harry sortit de l'esprit de Snape.

- C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute…

- Quand vous y êtes allé dans le dos de Minerva, vous avez royalement tout fait foirer, Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si irritée…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se stoppa comme un cri déchirait l'air, assez fort pour être entendu à travers le charme de silence. Il sprinta jusqu'à la porte voisine et frappa la main de Maugrey pour faire tomber sa baguette. Draco était effondré sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce, du sang coulait le long de son visage.

- Arrêtez ça ! Laissez-le tranquille ! hurla Harry aux Aurors, en courant vers le blond et l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne t'ai pas cru. Tout est de ma faute.

- Non, Harry, non.

- Mais bon Dieu, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il était sur le point de nous dire quelque chose ! cria Hermione en se précipitant dans la chambre, un gobelet d'eau dans la main.

- Stop, Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. Donne-moi ça.

Il prit le gobelet et l'amena aux lèvres de Draco au moment où Snape entrait dans la pièce.

- Non, Potter ! C'est du Veritaserum ! rugit-il mais c'était trop tard. Ne parle pas, Draco. Ne dis rien, tout le monde dehors. DEHORS !

- Non, laisse-les me demander ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir, fit Draco en sentant les effets instantanés du sérum.

- Non, Draco, je t'en prie, le supplia Harry, en berçant la tête de son amant sur ses genoux.

- Je t'ai trompé en ne te disant pas où j'allais cette nuit-là. Je t'ai caché la marque. Peut-être que c'est seulement juste pour toi de ne pas me faire confiance et pour moi de faire ça.

- Non, Draco, c'est moi qui t'ai trompé. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Il va te tuer.

Draco le regarda longuement et intensément, le repoussa pour s'asseoir contre le mur et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Granger, vas-y, dit-il, en se tournant vers Hermione pour la fixer d'un regard égal.

- Premièrement, dis-nous où est Voldemort.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Harry lui prit la main mais fut bientôt forcé de la lâcher pour plaquer ses deux paumes sur sa cicatrice brûlante. La rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut terrible quand il réalisa que sa torture n'empêcherait pas Draco de parler et Harry s'écroula sur le sol, presque aveuglé par la douleur. Draco continua, s'arrêtant en temps en temps pour cracher du sang et reprendre son souffle. Le temps qu'il réponde à la dernière question, le sang se déversait de sa bouche et de son nez et sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop crié. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra par terre. Harry se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras quand le tremblement commença enfin à s'apaiser. Avec un effort considérable, Draco cligna des yeux pour en ôter le sang et regarda Harry une dernière fois. Son corps se raidit dans un ultime spasme, plus violent que les autres puis il devint mou.

**--**

Harry ne laissa pas passer une autre minute avant qu'ils ne pourchassent Voldemort. Il lui fit face, le sang encore frais de Draco sur sa robe ; une colère comme il n'en avait jamais connue bouillonnait dans ses veines. Voldemort n'avait aucune chance contre l'amour et la douleur qui le remplissaient.

Les informations révélées par Draco étaient capitales et ils gagnèrent la guerre, capturant et tuant la plupart des Mangemorts. Après de longues années de combat et de sacrifice, la liberté était enfin rendue au Monde de la Magie.

**--**

Harry était seul dans le cimetière couvert de neige, agenouillé devant une simple pierre tombale grise. Tout autour de lui rappelait Draco d'une certaine façon… La neige était juste d'une nuance un peu plus pâle que sa peau ; la lumière brillant à travers les glaçons étincelaient comme ses cheveux argentés et les nuages de neige gris qui déversaient leurs flocons tournoyants étaient de la même teinte que ses yeux.

Harry frappa à toute volée sa main sur la tombe ; dégageant la neige de l'inscription et laissant ses larmes couler librement. Il posa sa joue sur la pierre froide et ferma les yeux.

- Tu es le héros du Monde Magique, mon amour. Pas moi… Pas moi.

**FIN**


End file.
